Distraction
by PearLynn
Summary: A drunk Zuko comes to Katara's room in the middle of the night. Smut ensues. PWP


_**Distraction**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

_**A/N **yeah I didn't proofread this or have a beta. This is seriously hot off the press. And I don't care._

* * *

"You know what I just realized?"

She shook her head as her eyes took in the man in front of her. His profile was to her, shirtless and bare footed, and his good cheek had a slight flush that gave her the impression that he was either embarrassed, or intoxicated. Based on the cup in his hand and the unfocused cloud in his eyes, she assumed it was the latter. Whatever compelled Zuko to drink tonight of all nights, on the eve of their greatest battle, confused her. He was never this... spontaneous. And last she checked, there wasn't a drop of liquor in the entire Ember Island house. And Zuko wouldn't dare go up to the market to purchase any without letting someone know.

Katara rubbed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair, cringing when she encountered a knot, and replied in a tired voice, "What did you just realize, Zuko?"

He turned his head towards her slightly, the rippled skin of his scar now visible in the silver moonlight, and blinked slowly a few times. He literally had come to her room in the middle of the night, right as she was about to fall asleep, and asked to talk. She had opened the door for him and went back to her bed but he stayed in the doorway, almost as if he was afraid to come inside.

Zuko reached up with his free hand and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand before he turned towards her entirely, his shoulder resting against the aged wood of the doorway and his ankles crossed. He took another drink out of his cup and tossed it down the hall, making a dull thud once it hit the floor, then he cleared his throat. "We're leaving to go fight Ozai tomorrow..."

"You just realized that?" Katara instinctively teased, trying to hide her snicker. "Come on, Zuko. I didn't know you were _that _dense."

He scowled and glared at her before stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him, hinges creaking and handle clicking softly. He sighed and shook his head, his shaggy hair swaying over his eyes, and murmured, "Not just that, Katara..."

The way he just said her name sent a shiver down her spine. Much like his voice had done to her when he tied her to that blasted tree so many months ago. It was raspy, as usual, but gave off a seductive timbre that caused all of the hair on her body to stand up on end. And when he glanced up, golden eyes peering out from under his bangs, she felt her throat constrict involuntarily. Not in fear, but in anticipation.

Zuko took another step towards her, now standing at the foot of her bed, and added, "We're going off to the fight of our lives tomorrow... We might die-"

"Don't ever think that way, Zuko," she chastised in a hiss, crossing her arms over her chest. She saw his eyes dart to where her arms had folded before his dilated eyes flickered back up to hers. "We're not going to die. And we can't afford to have _anyone _thinking otherwise. Especially you."

His face softened a bit and he slowly sat down on the mattress. One of his legs was up on the bed, a hair's length away from her toes, and he propped his arm against that bent knee and leaned all of his body weight there. With another sigh, he continued, "I'm trying to think logically, Katara. My father... He's a powerful man. We might not win, especially if Aang isn't willing to take him out... And if that's the case, someone might die." He looked up to her and frowned. "In all realistic thinking, it's probably going to be Aang... or me. And if Azula joins in..."

He trailed off, eyes downcast again, and he clenched his fist in the fabric of his pants. Instinctively, Katara got up and crawled over to him. She knelt right next to him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder, which was hot under her cool touch. "Listen... You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. We all are. I believe that we can take out Ozai and finally end this war."

"And if we don't?"

She locked eyes with him and frowned, seeing the raw anxiety there. Zuko had always been expressive, someone to wear his head on his sleeve, and it was obviously showing at this moment. In his intoxicated state, it was so much more pronounced that it made Katara's heart tighten in her chest. She hated seeing him so pained, she always had even when they were enemies. He was like a kicked polar bear puppy with that look in his eyes and she just wanted to make him feel better. She always did.

Katara glanced away and shrugged, "If we don't... then we'll retreat to fight another day."

"Katara, it won't be that simple," he snapped, almost halfheartedly. As if he didn't even want to fight about this. She knew he had an ulterior motive for coming to her room tonight, and she needed to find out. The tense silence between them stretched on, their eyes locked. There was no fight in his eyes, just unreserved pain.

"Zuko, what's really on your mind?"

He turned his body towards her completely, both legs folded underneath each other, and took her hands within his own. He looked down to them and began running his fingers over her dried knuckles and calloused palms. He took a deep breath and whispered, "There are so many things I regret... And I don't think I'll be able to absolve them..." He glanced up to her face. "Or earn the forgiveness from those that I don't deserve quite yet."

"Zuko," she murmured, "you earned my forgiveness already. I don't know why you think you haven't."

He shook his head and cupped the side of her face gently, causing her to jump a little under his touch but slowly melt into his hand, darkened eyes searching hers almost desperately. "You don't get it... I made a huge mistake that I could never forgive myself for doing."

Katara almost felt like he was talking about betraying his uncle but by the way he held her and his eyes looked into hers, she knew that was completely wrong. Before she could reply, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Shock filled her and she froze in his hands. It was nothing like when Aang had kissed her. He was warm, his lips relenting and soft. He smelled like orange blossom and jasmine, which was a little surprising to her. She would have assumed he would smell like wood smoke or cinnamon, but this was a pleasant surprise indeed.

His hand had moved to the nape of her neck and the other moved up to mirror it, now cupping her head and pulling her closer to him. She slowly relaxed in his grip and felt her hands move to his waist. It seemed like the only place she could put them without it being awkward or uncomfortable. Zuko's hands slid down her neck to her shoulders, warming the skin as they passed, and moved around to hold her around her back. One fanned out on the small of her back and it caused her to arch into him, pressing her bound breasts into his bare chest.

A growl vibrated in his throat and he broke the kiss to begin pressing his lips down her jaw, heading straight for her neck. Katara's hands slid up his chest and found themselves gripping the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging slightly once his heated lips and tongue lapped the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Zuko-_ooh_," she moaned in a breathy whisper. He hummed as an answer, and she moaned out again at the sensations his hot breath sent down her shoulder and back. Her hands tightened and she murmured, "What exactly- _ooh_- are you doing?"

His lips left her neck and he brought his lips back to hers, urgently pressing them together. Swiftly, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He was panting, as was she, and he breathed out, "Like I said... I made a huge mistake."

Katara opened her eyes to see his face up close, his two closed eyes blurred together and his mouth open slightly as he breathed. His breath smelled so sweet, much like the alcohol he had just been drinking.

"What was the mistake?"

His eyes opened and he leaned back slightly, searching her face as he composed an answer. "I... I think you know... With Ba Sing Se... I should have gone with you... I should have kissed you when we were in the cave alone and let you know how much I cared... And this is the only thing I can do now to let you know."

Without waiting for her answer, he captured her lips within his own again. His tongue slid against the seam of her lips, waiting for entrance. Katara suddenly felt more enthusiastic about this kiss, but didn't really know why. He was holding her, kissing her with such passion and fervency that she felt like her chest was going to explode. Every movement of his lips send sparks down her throat and into her heart, melting into lava that flowed throughout her entire body and pooling in her lower stomach. She felt every muscle inside of her clench in anticipation as his hands roamed her bare midsection and made their way to her chest.

When his rough palms cupped both of her breasts through her bindings, she broke the kiss and gasped out at the new sensation. She had explored her own body privately, yet what Zuko was doing to her was nothing compared to what her own hand's ministrations could create. She couldn't stop him, she didn't want to. Instinct and her heart told her to keep going, because he was right in a way. They were heading to their final battle tomorrow. Any distraction was a good distraction, in her mind. And that wasn't even objecting right now.

One of Zuko's hands made it's way around her and began tugging at the knot of her wrappings. He clumsily pulled at the fabric before pulling his lips away from her mouth and growled. Katara smelled the burning fabric and felt the cool air of her room hit her erect nipples. She barely had time to react before Zuko's warm mouth wrapped around one and his hand once again cupped the other. His tongue was like a brand against her skin, searing every inch of her soul as he sucked and nibbled her.

Zuko pushed her down so her back was against the bed, chest heaving and back arched into his body. His free hand snaked down to her hips and his thumbs grazed against the bones jutting out at the top of her bindings, eliciting another moan from the waterbender. He smirked against her breast and trailed his tongue up her chest and latched onto her neck again before running his lips towards her ear. His teeth softly nibbled her earlobe and he murmured, "Are you sure you want to...?"

She nodded dumbly and her hands went straight to his hips, bringing him closer to her. She could feel his arousal pressing against the inside of her heat, and moaned at the friction caused by her hasty reply. Zuko bit down a little hard on her earlobe before he kissed it and murmured an apology. He trailed kisses back towards her lips and quickly snaked his tongue inside, tenderly caressing hers with it. His hands began pulling her lower wrappings down her thighs, baring her entirely to him.

But he didn't look. Instead, he continued to kiss her and run his fingers up the cut in her muscles on the outside of her legs. When his hands reached her hips, he rubbed circles against the bones once more. She felt the desire to mirror what he was doing, so she slid her fingers under the waistband of his trousers and began slipping them down his hips. Zuko took one of his hands and helped her, pulling them down with his undershorts. He broke their kiss and kicked them off. And Katara vaguely heard the plop of fabric against her floor, because her eyes were transfixed on the bobbing erection in between his thighs.

Zuko's eyes raked over her body and she saw his cock twitch in anticipation before he laid his body flush against hers, pressing himself against her wet heat. His eyes widened and he waited. She knew why he was waiting. He wanted her permission. Should she let him? Should she oblige in his request for what appeared to her as a distraction, but she knew it really was a desperate attempt to get something he wanted for so long? Should she let him have this one satisfaction in case of their probable death in the coming days? Should she allow _herself _that satisfaction?

_Yes._

Katara nodded. And Zuko smiled. She had never seen him smile so genuinely, and didn't have the time to appreciate it before he pressed his lips against hers. He shifted his hips and grasped the base of his shaft, guiding it around her slit so he could coat himself with her fluids, and he positioned himself at her opening. There was hesitation and slight trepidation in his eyes, but she tried to reassure him by lifting her hips up and letting him slide into her fractionally. Zuko took the initiative and slowly thrusted into her, stretching her so much more than she thought was possible. She could feel a stray tear leave her eye, but Zuko's thumb wiped it away faster than it could reach her jaw.

He waited for a few moments before he moved his hips away from her, causing both of them to groan into each other's shoulders. These movements continued for a while; hips strapping against hips and hush moans leaving kiss-swollen lips. Katara felt a coiling in her belly, once the slight pain ceased and the pleasure began to grow, and was biting the sensitive area of his neck to silence her moans.

Zuko shifted within her and wrapped his arm around the arch of her back, then lifted her up as he leaned back onto his heels. She was straddling his hips as he squeezed her even closer to his body and thrusted up into her, hitting her right in a sweet spot that caused her to moan out loud. He hushed her with his lips and guided her to grind against him with one of his hands.

The coiling tightened and she felt herself clench around him with every thrust, every groan into her chest, every pet of his hands. Katara's mind was in a haze when his fingers went to the juncture of their hips and began jerkily rubbing against her clit, another area she had explored on her own. And yet again, it was nothing compared to Zuko's touch. Every movement of his hand and thrust of his hips sent sparks through her body, straight to her toes and the points of her nipples. His thrusts became erratic and his mouth suckled on every inch of skin he could reach.

And when he rolled his nipple between his teeth, Katara felt that coiling release and a tidal wave of pleasure flowed over her, tightening and electrifying every nerve. Her moan was high and almost silent, but was enough for Zuko to hush her again with his lips. His orgasm came swiftly, as well, as his throaty groan was swallowed by her mouth and shook her to the bone.

The two benders stayed where they were in each other's arms, breathing heavily and bodies twitching with the aftermath of their climaxes. Zuko's arms loosened their grip around her back and he rested his hands on her hips, forehead now resting against her shoulder and lips gently pressed against her collarbone.

Once her breathing calmed and her body began to return to the tired state it had been in before Zuko arrived in her room, Katara dropped her head and nuzzled against the left side of his face, feeling his scar rub against her cheek and neck. He inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around her back again and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry..."

Katara tightened her grip on his shoulders and sighed, "Why are you sorry?"

Zuko kissed her neck again and nuzzled her before mumbling, "I shouldn't have done that... I should have stopped myself."

She shook her head and kissed him again. "You shouldn't be sorry... I didn't stop you. And... I wanted it, too. There shouldn't be any regrets."

He lifted his head and stared at her, his eyes hazy with exhaustion. "Really?"

Katara kissed the tip of his nose and nodded before lifting herself off of him, trying not to whimper at the loss of him inside of her, and laid down on her bed. She pulled her bed sheets aside and patted the space next to her. "Really. Now, let's go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Zuko smiled and quickly laid down next to her, then pulled the sheet up over both of their shoulders and pulled her closer to his chest. With a soft kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Katara smiled as well and nuzzled her nose against his bare skin before she quickly fell to slumber as well, thoughts of the man with his arms around her running rampant in her dreams.

* * *

Katara woke with the feeling of a warm and pleasurable wetness in between her thighs, tickling her clit with deft skill that could only be explained as something not of her own natural doing. Blearily, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Zuko's head bobbing up and down right at the apex of her legs, pink tongue sticking out and lapping up every inch of sensitive skin he could reach.

He glanced up and locked eyes with her, then smirked against her. He lifted up his head and licked his lips, in a way Katara could only pinpoint as seductively, and murmured, "I figured this would be the best way to way you up... Because the sun isn't up yet and we still have_ plenty _of time before we all are leaving."

Without another word, he lowered his head again and his tongue darted around her labia. She had to stifle the moan that came from her mouth, but couldn't stop her hips from grinding against his face. And when she came, it was so different than the climax she achieved last night. She was gasping, panting as her entire lower half clenched and seized under his tongue.

When she calmed, he crawled back up her body and pressed his hardened dick against her as he kissed her hard on her lips. And their actions from the night before were repeated in that moment. Multiple times.

* * *

_**fin**_

* * *

_**A/N**__yeah I regret nothing. I don't even know what I'm doing. Sorry /runs away and hides in a corner._


End file.
